create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Siren Out of Water (Nineth Story in the TMNT fanfic series)
Sorry this took so long! I was really busy with things and drawing new OCs. So here's the next fanfic in the series! Prologue It was a quiet night out on the sea near the Manhatten docks. Two young mermaids and their parents were out on the rocks. They were sing to their two girls as the night went on. The oldest of the two, Cerise, engaged in their singing, while the youngest, Ariel, sat on her mother's lap and listened. Then the youngest asked her mother a question. Ariel: Mommy, will you guys be with us forever and ever? Mom: Ariel, we must leave this earth sometime. But even though we will be gone, we will still be with you in your heart. Cerise: But...what if we need you? Dad: I'm sure you can figure it out, Cerise. You and Ariel are very smart mermaids. After the conversation, they all went to bed. But the youngest was still awake and ready for adventure. She went to her sister's bedroom and woke her up. Ariel: Reese! Reesie! *shakes her awake* Cerise: Ugh. *wakes up* What is it, Ariel? Ariel: Let's go explore the surface! Cerise: But Mom and Dad said not explore the surface at night. There are ships out at night. Ariel: But we'll be careful! I promise! Cerise: *sigh* Alright. So the two sisters headed up to the surface of the water to watch the land above. Ariel: Those lights are pretty. Cerise: Yes, New York is pretty when it is night out. Ariel: I hope we can stay up there someday! Cerise: Me too. But our home is the ocean. As the two sisters on the Rock and talked, a boat nearby lost control and started to sail toward them. Cerise spotted it and tried to signal Ariel. Cerise: Ariel, Ariel! Ariel: what? Cerise: A ship is coming towards us! We need to move! Ariel: Okay! But as they were coming towards the water, Ariel got stuck. Ariel: Ah! Cerise! Cerise: Ariel! *tries to get Ariel unstuck, but no such luck* We need to move or else the ship will crash us! Luckily, Ariel and Cerise's parents were awake, and when they saw the scene, the rushed to help Cerise. Mom: What happened?! Ariel: We went up to the surface and saw the lights, but then I got stuck! Dad: Girls, this is one of the reasons to listen to us! You never know when you will get stuck like this! The boat was coming closer, and now Cerise was stuck like Ariel. But before the boat could hit them, Their dad pushed his two daughters out of the way, and he and his wife were crushed by the boat. As the boat sinked to the bottom. Ariel was unstuck, but she could not find her parents. The young girl cried for her parents were dead. She was certain her sister died in the boat crash, but then she saw her lying in the ruins of the boat. The younger swam to her sister's side. Luckily, Cerise awoke, and Ariel hugged her sister. But Cerise cringed, because she was wounded in the boat crash, her tail looking injured. From that day forward, Ariel vowed to keep her sister safe and to help her with her injured fin. Part 1 Eight years later, the turtle brothers and their girlfriends were hanging out by the docks, enjoying their summer. Raph: Ah, summer. Mikey: You said it. Bro. *fist bumps Raph* there's nothing like no school on a day like this. Gabby: With my temperature machine, it says it is 85 degrees out here! Saige: I dunno which is more hotter, the heat or Leo. Leo: That is the sweetest thing you said to me! Raph: Please, no. Ella: Look! A cruise ship! I've always wanted to be on one of those! The turtles looked over and saw the cruise ship coming in near the docks. Three people boarded up off that interested them. One was a red-headed human, another was a mutant bunny, and one had his hood pulled over his head, so his identity was unknown. Kim: Who are they? Mikey: I don't know, Kimmy. I think they're new. Raph: *sarcastic* Thanks, Captain Obvious. It's nice to know some information I already knew. Donnie: They look lost. Think we should help them? Leo: We might have to. Let's go. *motions the others to follow him* Meanwhile out at sea, a 14 year old Ariel was teaching her older sister to swim. Ariel: You're doing great Cerise! Cerise: Yknow, usually I'm the one taking care of you. But now, I finally get the feel of swimming again. Ariel: Good! Oh look! *points to a ship* lets go say hi! Cerise: No, Ariel! You remember last time we went near a ship! Ariel: But maybe this one won't lose control! That was an oil ship! This one is a cruise ship! *looks down by her tail* Cerise, what's wrong with your lower body? Cerise looks down to see herself covered in the most black, deadly thing known to man. She starts to panic. Cerise: Ariel! This is oil! This type of stuff is not good for us, mermaids! Take me to the surface quickly! Ariel drags her sister to the surface, behind a few crates and lifts her sister up. She tries her best to get the oil off of her tail. Cerise: Great. Now we can't live in the ocean. While Cerise was saying this, Ariel dug her finger in the pile of oil in her hands. She finds some turquoise stuff in the oil. Ariel: Um...Cerise? Cerise: What? Ariel: What's this turquoise-ish stuff? Cerise: I dunno...I hope it's not dangerous. Ariel: You think every liquid is dangerous. Cerise: Ah! What happened to my tail?! Ariel looks down to see tan legs and short cyan shorts. Ariel smiles at her sister. Ariel: Hehe. Nice shorts. Cerise: T_T Ariel: I wonder if it will work with me! *focuses and transforms into tan legs with pink shorts.* Cool! Cerise! We can live onto the surface now! Cerise: But what if- Ariel: Cerise, Cerise, Cerise. Give it a chance! Ships can live on lan, silly! Oh and BTW, you have wings. Cerise: Huh? *turns around to see purple glowing wings* Ah! You do too! *points to Ariel's flowing wings* Ariel: That turquoise stuff gave us flying powers and shape shifting powers! With this, we can go exploring on land! Cerise: I dunno. Ariel: Pweese??? *puppy dog eyes* Cerise: *sigh* Alright. But first, we need to find some more eligible outfits. Ariel: *Looks around and spots a crate filled with clothing* Bingo. Part 2 Back with the turtles and their girlfriends, they confront the three newcomers and decide to greet them. Mikey: Hi! Girl: Ahh! Mutant! *jumps into mutant bunny's arms* Bunny: Ahem. Um, Angela...I'm a mutant too. Angela: Oh, yea. I forgot. *climbs out of his arms* Leo: Hi. I'm Leo. And this is Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Gabby, Ella, Kim, and- Angela: Leo, huh? Leo: Uh, yes? Angela: What a cutie. Saige: AHEM! Excuse me...but I think I already called dibs on him, sister. Angela looked down at the sea turtle. Angela: Huh..I thought Leo would like someone who'd be taller. Bunny: Angela, be nice! Angela: Oh, come on, Angelo! Have a little fun! Angelo: I'd rather be nice and have fun thank you very much. Donnie: So...where's the other guy? Angelo: What other guy? Raph: Someone was with you. Both of them look behind them, but the mystery guy was gone. Angela: We don't know. But enough of the mystery guy...*wraps her arm around Leo's* Will you take us around the city? Saige: *balls fists* Leo: Uh, alright. C'mon. Mikey: *to Angelo* Dude, you are going to love it here! It's going to be stellar! Angelo: I believe you! The turtles left with their new friends, while a mysterious hooded figure followed them to the city. Meanwhile, Ariel and Cerise was showing off their new outfits. Ariel was wearing a pink hoodie with a purple vest, ripped jeans, and black combat boots. She was also wearing a star necklace that her mother gave her. Cerise was wearing a light blue jacket with red tank top, cyan shorts with fishnet tights, and light blue flats. She was also wearing a teal crescent necklace. Ariel: Ce-rise! Check you out! Cerise: No, no. Check you out! Ariel: C'mon! Let's head to the city! During their flight to New York City, Ariel marveled at the sights while Cerise was still cheking to make sure everything was safe. Ariel: The city is so beautiful at night! Look at this! Look at that! Watch me moonwalk! Now watch me whip! *bumps into something* ooph! *lands on her butt on the rooftop* Ariel bumped into someone who happened to be the mysterious figure. The hood flies off to reveal light blond hair and light green eyes. He also dropped his sword. Ariel: Oh, I'm sorry! Here *picks up his sword and helps herself up* you dropped-*looks at his face and blushes* Th, th, th, th- Figure: Thank you. *takes the sword* Are you a minor mutant too? Ariel: Ehehe. Eh, what? Figure: Well, you have wings. And no human has wings. Cerise: *flies down to Ariel* Well, this may be a crazy story but he are not humans. We are mermaids. We were drenched by oily-turquoisy stuff and we can shape shift. Don't believe me? Watch. *transforms into a mermaid then back to a human* Figure: O_O *drops his sword* B-but that's impossible! Ariel: Oh, um, it's possible! *holds out her hand* I'm Ariel, and that's my sister Cerise. Figure: *shakes her hand* Nice to meet you, Ariel and Cerise. *lets go of her hand* You can call me Terri. Ariel: What's your actual name? *Smiles* Terri:...Terri. Ariel: Oh, uh, well I thought since you said we could call you Terri I thought you may have a name outside of that name! Uh, I mean, a name besides that name! Or, uh, *slaps herself* I'm Ariel! Cerise: Well, it's been nice to meet you, Terri. But we must get going. We need a place to sleep for the night. Terri: *passes them* Follow me. *turns around, smiles, and winks at them* I know just the place. Ariel: *puts both hands on her cheeks* *under her breath* Gasp! Cerise: C'mon, sis. *takes her sister's hand and leads her* Let's follow him. Part 3 The sisters followed Terri to the secret hideout to where the turtles were going to...an abandoned pizzeria. They cleaned it up and showed it to the guests that were staying there. Angela was still hanging onto Leo's arm as they spoke about this place. Mikey: It's really nice! And it smells like pizza! Raph: Much like Leo enjoying Angela's company. *smirks* Leo forgot about Angela hanging onto his arm, so when he looked over, he was shocked, much to Saige's dismay. He slipped his arm out of Angela's grasp and held Saige's hand with the other. Angela growled under her breath. Meanwhile, Terri was above the pizzeria with Ariel and Cerise close behind him. He was scouting the perimeter. Cerise: Uh, is this a place? Terri: Yes, it is. Ariel: What are you searching for? Terri: Soemthing valuable. Ariel: Like what? You got a family?...a girlfriend? *mutters* T_T you got a girlfriend? Terri: No, I do not have a girlfriend. I don't have time for such romatics. Ariel: Great! Terri: o_O Ariel: uh, I mean...cool. Terri: Listen, this is the place where the turtles are hiding out for the summer. Cerise: What turtles? Terri: You haven't heard the legend of Nineveh? Well, last month the turtles were battling the most villainous demon in the universe...Nineveh. And I watched them from the rooftops. The turtles plus Leo's clone, Leo II, were battling with all their might. Then the power turtles took them out with one final blow. He is trapped underground for eternity. Cerise: Cool. Terri: I've always wanted to meet the turtles, and since you guys might be in trouble, they can help you. Ariel: What about you? Terri: I've got some scouting to do. I'm going to find the Shredder and rid his evil reign for good. Cerise: Who's Shredder? Terri: No time to explain. You need to gain the turtles trust and persuade them to ruin Shredder's plan to oil the bay. Ariel: Where we use to live?! Terri: Yes, so good luck. *pulls his hood over his head and gives Ariel a communication device* Just in case I need help. Ariel:...okay. *goofy smile* Terri: I'll see you soon. *leaps into another building* Cerise: C'mon Ariel. Let's go meet these turtles. So Cerise and Ariel leaped down into the pizzeria, but hid somewhere they wouldn't see them. Part 4 What the turtles didn't know was that the two mermaids were hiding behind them so they never knew. Until Angela smelled something fishy. Literally. Angela: I thought this was a pizza restaurant. it smells like something died in here. Angelo: Fish perhaps? Mikey: Well, Romeo's used to put anchovies on their pizza. Kim: It's true. I used to go here when I was younger. Angela: Well, someone needs to get the stench before my skin turns green! Angelo: *face-palm* Cerise: *Whispers to Ariel* Don't move a muscle. Ariel: *whispers* But what if-I-uh-I-*sneezes* ACHOO! Unfortunately, the turtles with their allies spotted them. Ariel: Uh, bless me! Hehe! *nervous face* Donnie: We've been followed! Raph: *points his sais out at them* Alright, out with it! Why are you here?! Cerise: Hold it, bub. No one hurts Ariel unless you go through me! Ariel: Sis...first impressions! These must be the turtles! Donnie: Wait...you know us already? Cerise: Yes. Ariel: Uh, ya. Leo: Then why were you hiding? Cerise: We didn't want you to think we were following you. Ariel: But, uh, I guess we failed! Tee hee! Angelo: So...what do you want? Cerise: Okay, here's the catch. T*sits next to Angelo* this dude named Terri wants us to gain your guys' trust to take down Shredder's latest plan...to oil the bay with mutagen. Ariel: Disguised as oil. *jazz hands* Leo: I guess you gained it already. Raph: But what's this about Shredder oiling the bay?! Cerise: We don't know. Donnie: He might be cloning more mutants. Gabby: That must be it! Ariel: He told us he would call me, er, us, if he found out more. But he hasn't. Raph: Alright! Then let's find out ourselves! Kim: What about us? Ariel: *phone rings* Hold on a sec...Hello? *hears voice on other end* It's Terri! I, uh, what's up? Leo: Miss. Ariel: *to Leo* It's Ariel. And that over there is my sis, Cerise. Leo: Oh, uh, okay. Ariel: *to Terri on the line* So, um, I, how've ya been? Raph: Just ask him if he has any more information on the Oil Flooding Plan! Ariel: oh, yea, right. *to Terri* So Terri, have any info? Terri: *on line* Yes, I do. Right now I am at the Shredder's, and it looks like he is going to send some of his minions to the bay to set up the machine. Ariel: What machine? Terri: The machine to flood the mutagen oil into the bay. I don't know what it's called yet, but better send reinforcements. It's not going to be easy to escape his minions when they spot you. Ariel: Don't worry, Terri! We got the trust of the turtles! They're going to come help you! Terri: Thanks, Ariel. That's a big help. Ariel: *goofy smile while blushing* Terri: Over and out. *hangs up* Leo: So what did he say? Ariel explained everything Terri had said to her. and explained other parts as well. Raph: Sounds like you have a crush on that guy. Ariel: *blushes* Well... Cerise: My sister? Having a crush?! Ha! No way! Ariel: Uh, yes way, sister. Leo: Well, now we know what to do. We boys, Ariel, and Cerise will try to stop Shredder from making the mutagen oil. Donnie: You girls will try to stop their minions from building the machine. Raph: Either way, we would win. Leo: I might call our sisters to come help you guys. Saige: Roger! Leo: Alright, we better get a move on. Be careful girls. and good luck. Raph: Yea, if anything happens to my girl, I might kill someone! Mikey: Not me I hope! Saige: Be careful, Leo. *hugs Leo* Leo: *blushes and hugs Saige back* I will, Saige. Angela: *glares at Saige* Donnie: Let's do this! Ariel: To the bastille! Donnie: Wait, what?! Ariel: Just kidding! The two groups split and moved on with their plan. Leo called his sisters to help the girls. It would go swimmingly. Or would it? Part 5 The boys, Ariel and Cerise were traveling by foot to Shredder's lair. Their objective was to stop Shredder from making the mutagen oil. Leo: So gentlemen...and ladies... We need to get into the lair and stop Shredder from making the mutagenized oil. Raph: Otherwise, he will clone mutants from the sea! Mikey: Maybe water monsters! Angelo: So, uh, *to Cerise* you're name is Cerise, huh? Cerise: Yes. Why? Angelo: I just thought it was pretty that's all. Unique. Cerise: Gee, thanks. I guess. Angelo: Y'know. I know you do a lot for your sister. Why so protective? Cerise: Well, since our parents died, I've been taking care of Ariel since. I didn't want to loose her. Ariel: More like I've been taking care of her. She hurt her fin in the boat accident. Angelo: Oh, I'm sorry. Cerise: It's alright. I've gotten better at swimming now, but it is still a bit weak. Ariel: Plus, we can fly too! Leo: We're here. They made to Shredder's lair and decided to sneak in. Ariel and Cerise flew over while the boys used grappling hooks to get there. Mikey shared his with Angelo. Mikey: So...how are we going to get in? Donnie: Don't worry...*pulls out a USB* I got an app for that. Turtles: *groan* Raph: Not again. As Donnie tries to hack into the door, Ariel finds an open window and heads towards it. Donnie: I. can't seem. to. hack. it! Ariel: *whistles to the boys* I think I found an open window. Raph: *thumbs up* Great work, Ariel! Ariel: *beams* After they snuck in, they passed all the foot soldiers stealthily, and made it to the main room. There stood Shredder and Baxter Stockman Fly making the oil. Shredder: Stockman, how much longer til the oil is finished? Stockman: Not long, sir. I even have that little freak tied up so he won't escape. The turtles saw the "freak" tied up and it happened to be... Ariel: *gasp* Terri! We have to save him! Cerise: No! We need to stay here until they leave the room! Ariel: But Terri could be in trouble! Cerise: We can't save him! Ariel: Why not?! Cerise: Because we'll get caught! Let's wait. Ariel: Why don't you ever listen to my ideas?! Suddenly, Cerise and Ariel started to get into an arguement. The boys watched them, uncomfortably. Cerise: Because your ideas always get us in danger! Ariel: They do not! Cerise: Yes, they do! It was your own fault our parents died in the boat crash! Ariel: *shocked and hurt* Cerise: (O.O) Turtles: O_O Angelo: Oh...boy. Ariel was hurt that her own sister would do that. So she flew away from them, tears streaming down her face. Cerise: Ariel, wait! I- Ariel: You're right! My ideas are dangerous! So you'd be better off without me! *leaves the group* Cerise: Ariel! Oh no. I better go off to find her. Cerise went after her sister, but the boys stayed behind to deal with Shredder themselves. They even tried to freed Terri. But Cerise now had a new problem in her own hands. Part 6 Meanwhile, the girls were waiting for Shredder's minions to arrive with the supplies. Gabby: I built a giant floating magnet to take the metal away to the moon! When they get here with the supplies, it will come to us and carry the supplies. Kim: Nice work, Gabby! Angela: I hope that Leo will be impressed with our work. Saige: Ditto. Angela: But it was my line first, so it was taken by me! Saige: Do you even know what ditto means?! Raleigh: Guys, guys, enough. Eva: We need to focus our minds on defeating the minions! Odette: Yea! As soon as she said that, a truck filled with metal parts pulled up, and the minions started to unload. Gabby: Wait for my signal...*minion brings a pile of metal to the docks* Now! The girls started to fight the minions, utterly trying to defeat them in building the machine. Gabby pressed the button that would allow her magnet to come to her. Saige was in trouble, but as soon as the magnet showed up, Saige kicked the minion's stomach, and tied up the rest. The magnet then picked up all the metal of the contraption and headed towards the moon. The minions were arrested. The girls were successful. The boys, on the other hand, had some trouble. They were all trapped in a cell, along with Terri. Shredder: You tried to stop me from oiling the bay, but you were too late. Soon, the machine will be built, and the bay will turn into a mutant monster, to destroy you all! I will check on the mutagenized oil, then I will get rid of you. *leaves* Raph: Great! Just what we needed! To get destroyed and wet! Leo: *something vibrates in his belt* Hold on. I got a call. *checks his phone* It's from the girls! *to himself* Please disable the machine. *answers it* What's up? Gabby: Leo, we just called to tell you that we took care of the machine. Donnie: That's my girl! *turtles look at him* Uh, girls. our. girls. Saige: How did we do? Angela: How did I'' do?! Leo: You guys were great! Us, on the other hand, are in a tight situation. Saige: Do you guys need help? Leo: You guys stay put just in case he has something else up his sleeve. Saige: Okay thanks. And I-uh-I *koff* Leo: I love you too, Saige. Angela: What about-*Saige hangs up before she could say something* Donnie: Let's find a way outta here! Terri: Agreed! Part 7 Cerise: Ariel! Ariel, where are you?! Cerise looked everywhere but couldn't find her sister. Finally, she found her sitting on a vent on top of a building. Her golden wings were down. Cerise felt so bad for her. She went over to her and was nervous about what she would say. Cerise: *softly* Ariel...I,*sigh* well- Ariel: It really was my fault *turns toward Cerise* is it? Cerise: *sits down next to Ariel* No, it wasn't. A boat just got outta control. You didn't know this and so didn't I. Ariel: I don't know anything. Cerise: Ariel, that's not true. You know a lot of things. Ariel: Well, you act like I don't know anything. You act like I am just this defenseless, weak, mermaid that can't take care of herself. Cerise: Well, I just don't want to lose you. I just get too protective. Ariel: When are you going to accept my ideas, sis? Cerise looked intentionally at her sister. She looked down, feeling bad about what she had said to her sister. She didn't say anything. She just hugged her sister. Ariel was hesitant. Cerise: I'm sorry sis. Ariel: *hugs her back* It's okay, Cerise. I know you were trying to protect me. Cerise: *smiles and lets go of her, then looks out at Shredder's lair* The turtles should've been out by now. They must be in trouble. Let's go rescue them. Ariel: Terri, too?! Cerise: Terri too. Meanwhile at Shredder's lair... Shredder: What do you mean the machine is dysfunctional?! Stockman: Apparently, they were thwarted by teen girls! Well, technically, one's an preteen and the other- Shredder: Silence! Bring out the bucket! It's time to go to Plan B. Part 8 Ariel and Cerise were just outside Shredder's door. They flew into the open window and headed for the main room. There they stood in front of the cage filled with the boys. They went over and freed the boys. Terri: Thank you, Ariel. Ariel: *blushes* He. No problem. Leo: Great work, girls. Donnie: How ya feeling, Ariel? Ariel: Better. Cerise and I had a good talk. Mikey: That's good! Donnie: I just got a vibe from Shredder's lair! They're planning on spraying the mutagenized oil into the ocean! Leo: We better go meet the girls there and tell them! Ariel: We can fly there! Cerise: And try to carry you boys. It was a heavy ride, but the boys, along with Ariel and Cerise made it to the bay on time. There they met the girls. Raph: Hey, Ella! You're okay! Ella: *hugs him* I'm glad I'm okay too. and Mikey's not dead so... Donnie: But, Gabby, h-how, I- Gabby: Gigantic Magnet. Donnie: That's my girl! *high fives Gabby* Mikey: Kimmy! Kim: Hey Mikey. Saige: Leo! You made it! Angela: *pushes Saige out of the way and hugs Leo* Yay! Leo! Leo: Yea, uh, *pats Angela's back awkwardly* hi Angela. Saige: Ugh. Leo: Hey, sisters. Nice work helping them. Raleigh: No problem! Eva: This was almost as fun as being in Ireland with Sven, punching the light out of those demons! Odette: I had fun, too! Raph: Oh, yea? Well, listen up! Apparently, Shredder's gotta plan B! Leo: He is planning on shooting the oil into the bay from up on high. Donnie: And he is using a super sonic ray gun blaster! Mikey: So, we need to stop him! Gabby: Just tell us what to do! The turtles explained a new plan to take down the machine and save the bay. When the machine arrived, they were ready to take it down. Part 9 The turtles and their allies did all they could to distract Shredder and his minions from firing the machine. Unfortunately, Shredder set the machine to fire in ten minutes. By the time the machine reached five minutes. They almost about gave up. Raph: This is ridiculous! The machine is gong to fire any minute and we still haven't defeated Shredder yet! Ariel didn't want to give up. She tried to look around to see if she could find something to help. Then, she spotted a ship in the bay from a distance. She grabbed Cerise's arm. Ariel: Cerise! I have an idea! Cerise: What? Ariel: You see that ship? Cerise: Yea, why? Ariel: We need to get in front of it! Cerise: *hearts starts to pound hard* W-W-wha?! Ariel: Trust me! Cerise: But Ariel! It would be like the shipwreck all over again! Ariel: But trust me on this one! We will try to lift the ship up! Cerise was hesitant. She didn't want to lose her sister. Infact, she didn't want to face the horrible experience she faced years ago. But when she looked into her younger sister's eyes, she couldn't resist. Cerise: Okay. Ariel smiled to see that her sister was willing to try on of her ideas. So, they both shape shifted into mermaids and headed into the ocean. They faced the boat with courage and got ready. Cerise: Now? Ariel: Not yet! The boat was getting closer. Cerise: What about now? Ariel: Nope! The boat got closer and Cerise started panicking. Cerise: Now?! Ariel: Hang in there! Before the boat touched their tails, Ariel gave the signal. Ariel: NOW! Together, Ariel and Cerise lifted the boat...with their water-bending powers. The turtles, their sisters, girlfriends, Angela and Terri were shocked. Angelo was blushing. Once the boat was high enough, and before the machine reached to 0, they threw the boat against the machine, leaving an explosion. Mostly clean. The turtles and their allies rejoiced for Ariel and Cerise. They saved the bay, and mostly, the turtles. They came back onto the surface and congratulated them. Shredder was defeated again, and he swore that he would get them again. Meanwhile, the turtles invited Ariel and Cerise to stay a while on the surface. They, of course, agreed. Even Cerise. Part 10 After a week had passed, the turtles and their allies said goodbye to the two mermaids. They were sad they had to leave, but the two said they would return. Leo: When will you guys return? Cerise: Probably whenever we want! Ariel: We'll definetly visit this place more often! Mikey: You too should attend Mutation High this year! Registrations are in August! Cerise: Infact, we will. Ariel: It was fun to get to know you Terri. Terri: You as well, Ariel. Y'know, I have never met someone like you.. *gets closer to her* Ariel: R-really?! Terri: Yea. You're kind, courageous, and you never give up. Most girls I would really like but you *puts hands on her shoulders* you're special. After Terri said that, he gave Ariel a tender kiss. Ariel hyperventilated. She blushed so hard, she thought her face would blow up. The turtles and their allies were shocked as well. The girls giggled, but Raph was disgusted. Terri released his kiss and smiled at Ariel. Ariel could only give Terri a goofy smile and a flushed face. Then, still smiling at him, she shape shifted into a mermaid and waited for Cerise. Cerise was about to shape shift but some stopped her. Angelo: Cerise, wait! Cerise: What? Angelo: Well, I ,uh, will you be busy this summer? Cerise: No, why? Angelo: Cause I was wondering if you would like to, I dunno, hang out? Cerise: Sure! Angelo: Really?! O_O You don't think it's stupid?! Cerise: Nope. Someday. *puts her hand on his shoulder, then transforms into a mermaid* The two waved to their new friends and swam off into the horizon. Leo: Ella, how about you show Angelo and Angela where they'll live. Ella: Sure thing, Leo! Angela: Eww, Angelo. Do you have a crush? Angelo: *gently gasps* A crush. Angela: Well, do you? Angelo: I'll never tell! As the girls left with Angelo and Angela, the turtles still stood at the horizon. Mikey: I'm going to miss them, Leo. Leo: Me too, Mikey. Donnie: Do you think we'll see them again? Leo: Someday we will, bros. It's all in time. The End '''Coming up next: ''Cold War II on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell!''' Category:Blog posts